helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Declare War?
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Interested in what would happen next? Find out at the Olineaux Dinner Party! Objective Attend Olineaux Dinner Party and eavesdrop on Lynna. Rewards EXP +44 300 Diamond +50 Glazed Strappy Sandals x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence entitled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :Lady Lynna has expressed her gratitude to you. However, this doesn't mean that our relationship will be eased. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Is this the invitation to the ball tonight? The Duchess is also on the invite list. I should take the opportunity to catch up with the Duchess, right mom? Eliza: In fact, I hope even more than you can get closer to the Duchess once you are in the limelight. Magda: But... Mom, I always feel a bit scared. It's getting more and more complex in Finsel. I fear that the time left for us isn't enough... Eliza: I did not expect you to have such a realization. How can I stop you when you are so motivated? But before that, come and enjoy a sumptuous lunch. Magda: This is... cold raisin beetroot soup? Honeysuckle honey chicken? There's also stewed rabbit meat?! So good! Eliza: What is your your expression? Your mouth is almost watering over! Magda: Ah-- Am I? You tricked me?! Eliza: You'll have to wear a corset later, I'm punishing you to only a spoonful of each. Magda: Mom?! Story Chat 2 Magda: (Spinning dresses... Brilliant lighting... The dance party has always been so lively) Tilla: You're talking about the Fundraiser that Duke Baader had previously? Noble A: Yes, it is said that after the news about the Duke was revealed, no matter what, it's a dangerous signal... Tilla: If this is the case, then we must think carefully on it... Noble A: (Whisper) Duchess, that girl seems to be constantly watching us... Magda: (They suddenly stopped talking and looked at me) (Curtsying) Duchess, Good-- Tilla: Don't bother. Duke Ferrol, shall we head over there to chat? Noble A: If you so wish, my Duchess. Magda: (The Duchess has left... Was it my imagination? I keep thinking the Duchess is deliberately interrupting me...) Could it be like my mom said... That the Duchess is angry? (There's no point looking for the Duchess again, perhaps it would be better to stroll around the ball?) Story Chat 3 Lawrence: Miss Lynna... Lynna: Ok, I know... Magda: (They've gone to the balcony? Let's follow and take a look...) Lawrence: Miss Lynna, I've found out that... (whispers) Lynna: !!! In the slum?! Lawrence: It seems to be this way... Lynna: I must... Lawrence, you must listen to me... Magda: (They're talking about things in the slums?!) (I can't hear anything clearly...) Lawrence: So I'll have to... you don't have to worry... Lynna: Ok... ok... Lawrence: Right, that person from the Ellenstein family that last time-- Magda: (Ah? They've mentioned my name?) Lynna: --Do not mention her! Lawrence: ......Miss Lynna? Lynna: Ok! Ok! I get it... I will do that... Lawrence: ... Magda: (The atmosphere between them is so odd...) Someone's coming, quick get away! Lynna: Hey! Magda: Miss Lynna? Lynna: Listen well! Magda: What are your orders? Lynna: I, Lynna Jorcastle, will never, never ever, owe you a favor! Magda: ... Lynna: I won't say thank you! But... Any, anyway Lawrence was right! I'll definitely return it to you! Just you wait! (Turns and runs away) Magda: (Just you wait...? That is undoubtedly Miss Lynna, she can even make an apology sound like a declaration of war) (Shall we go home too?) Story Chat 4 Lynna: Hey! Magda: Miss Lynna? Lynna: Listen well! Magda: What are your orders? Lynna: I, Lynna Jorcastle, will never, never ever, owe you a favor! Magda: ... Lynna: I won't say thank you! But... Any, anyway Lawrence was right! I'll definitely return it to you! Just you wait! (Turns and runs away) Magda: (Just you wait...? That is undoubtedly Miss Lynna, she can even make an apology sound like a declaration of war) (Shall we go home too?) Story Chat 5 Magda: Mom, your worry was right... Today at the ball, I greeted the Duchess but it seem like she did not want to converse with me at all... Eliza: She said it like that in front of many people? Magda: Yes... Eliza: The attitude of important persons is a benchmark in social circle. After this evening, there will be those who set their attitude towards the Ellenstein in accordance with the Duchess's demeanor. Magda: ... Eliza: This isn't the worse situation, to most the Duchess's attitude isn't too clear, they're just watching. Magda: What should we do in order to get the Duchess to change her opinion? Eliza: The situation may be quite difficult. Magda, let me tell you first that you should be prepared to face a battle that is not so easy. Even if you are rudely refuted by the Duchess, made to suffer cold sarcasm, or even shut out. Magda: I... I... This is because I chose to help Miss Lynna. Although I do not regret doing such a choice, it is my responsibility to resolve the current predicament. I will not escape! Even if I am swept out of this mansion, I shall not waver! Eliza: Very good, Magda. Listen, I'll prepare a carriage for you tomorrow. It is filled with gifts for the Duchess. It will take you to Jorcastle mansion. If you are lucky, you will meet the Duchess and you must keep your head low, do whatever it takes to make the Duchess excuse you. Magda: I understand mom! Eliza: ...Good child, now go and rest. Tomorrow we begin our fight! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4